


Close Call

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Derek and the reader are dating but no one on the team knows it. When the reader is caught in the middle of a school shooting, Derek panics. Will Y/N be okay?Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Everyone be ready in 10 minutes,” Hotch said, as he passed their desks. “A student at Woodrow Wilson High School has a classroom hostage with two guns. He’s already shot 20 people. Six are dead. Now he’s demanding to speak with someone.”

“Do we know what classroom he has hostage? Is the unsub part of that class?” Derek asked, trying to mask the terror in his voice. Y/N taught at that school; they’d been dating for nearly a year, but nobody knew.

“The teacher in the classroom is Y/F/N Y/L/N,” he said matter of factly. From what the authorities on site can understand, she has kept him from shooting anyone else, but he won’t let them leave the classroom. As for being in her class, he’s not, but he is in the same grade. His homeroom teacher is one of the six already dead,” Hotch said, looking around at the rest of the team. Derek was jumping out of his skin. He couldn’t lose her.

\-------------------------

“What’s the unsub’s backstory?” Spencer asked, already making a judgement as to what drove the unsub to a mass shooting. “Do we know what drove him to this?”

JJ was looking over the files in the front seat of the SUV. “Exactly what you’d expect Spence,” she said sadly, “Jaxson Lindsey is the son of a single father. His mother died of lymphoma when he was just four years old. The father is notoriously strict and although Jaxson has never said as much, hospital records indicate that he’s been abused since he was a child.”

Spencer knew the story all too well. “And his school life?” he asked, looking for confirmation.

“The school has his name attached to numerous bullying incidents, however all of them ended in the other students somehow getting off the hook. Two of the six victims, Rhett Way and Sean Travers, are also mentioned in these reports.”

Derek hadn’t said a word in the back of the car. What if this kid went off again? He’s already shot 20 people. He had an assault rifle. Derek was in love with Y/N; he could lose her. He hadn’t realized his facial expressions were giving him away until Spencer turned to him. “Are you okay, Morgan?” he asked quietly.

“I’m fine kid. I just want to get this kid out without anyone else getting hurt,” Derek responded.

Derek prided himself on keeping things to himself, but he’d never been so worried in all his life.

“The teacher...” Spencer said quietly. He turned further into Derek, wanting to keep his assumptions between them, “I’ve suspected you were dating someone for a while now. It’s the teacher in the classroom, isn’t it?”

Derek just shook his head in agreement, quickly turning his head back to stare out the window.

\-------------------------

“What can you tell us?” Hotch asked the officer as they walked into the school.

The officer replied, “Nothing else has happened. The 14 other people he shot are in the hospital. All are going to make it, but he still won’t let anyone out of the classroom. The teacher has been keeping him as calm as possible.”

Derek knew for a fact that Y/N wouldn’t let anything happen to the kids if there was something she could do about it. He wanted to start negotiations yesterday.  
“Hotch,” he said, turning to his boss, mentor and friend, “Let me have a crack at this kid, I think I can get through to him.”

“I think Spencer should go in,” he said, turning toward the younger agent. He looked back at Derek, “Your build is similar to his father’s and the kids that have bullied him his entire life, I think having you in there would set him off.”

Derek desperately wanted to be the one in there. If anything happened, he might be able to get Y/N out safely. Hotch continued, “Spencer is built like him. He won’t be threatening to him.”

Derek started to open his mouth, trying to make his case, but Hotch had made his decision. He looked desperate as Hotch walked away to confer with the other officers on the scene. 

“Morgan,” Spencer said, placing his hand on his friend’s shoulder, “Trust me. I’ll get her out of there.”

It was out of his hands. If there was anyone he trusted besides Y/N, it was Spencer. “Please get her out, kid.”  
\-------------------------

“Jaxson,” Spencer said from outside the door. “My name is Spencer Reid, I’m with the FBI. Can I please come in? It’s only me. No gun.” He pulled his gun from his belt and handed it to Hotch, who reluctantly took it from him. He didn’t like it, but he knew it was the right thing to do.

Slowly, the door to the classroom opened and Spencer walked in, the gun nearly pushed into his chest. Derek stood outside of the door, trying as best he could to hear what was going on. “Jaxson, I know what’s happened to you here. I know what your life is like at home,” he started, taking note of the number of students in the classroom and the condition of Morgan’s girlfriend. She looked shaken, but she was successfully masking her fear.

“You know nothing about me?” he screamed, pointing the gun at Spencer, who had learned to barely flinch at the sight of a gun.

“I do, Jaxson,” he continued. “Your mother died when you were four. Your father has been abusing you pretty much ever since and anytime you were bullied and beaten up here, the principal or your teachers just wanted you to shake hands and let it go. When it comes to your school life, I’ve been you.” Spencer had recounted his days at school to so many at this point in his career, it was almost like reading a script. However, he always did his best to sound genuine.

Jaxson started shaking in anger, walking backward so that he was dangerously close to Y/N. Most people would be crying or screaming in terror, but she turned to him. “Jaxson, I’m here to listen to you. I’ll stay here,” she started. Derek’s heart dropped into his throat. He knew she’d do that. She was selfless beyond measure. “But let some of the students go, as a sign of good faith. The longer we are the only ones in here, the longer we’ll be here to listen to you.”

He shook his head, staring at the 12 students that had been standing behind Spencer. “They can go,” he said, pointing the gun at Y/N’s back. “The rest of them stay and so do you and you,” he continued, pointing at Spencer and Y/N. Quickly, the 12 students rushed out of the classroom. In their hurried state, the door had swung open enough for Derek to catch a glimpse of the love of his life - standing, tall, proud and calm with a gun against her back.

"Please, kid,” he said out loud before he realized what he’d said.

“Please what?” JJ asked. She looked quickly between him and the door, making the connection. “Morgan, why didn’t you say anything?”

“We were going to,” he said to JJ, Rossi and Hotch. “We’ve been dating for a year. We just didn’t want to say anything yet. Didn’t really expect this.”

Seconds later, they heard Spencer start to speak again on the other side of the wall. “Jaxson, I promise you, if you give me the gun, I will walk out with you. You can use me as a shield. Your father will never lay a hand on you again for as long as you live and I will personally tell the authorities that you cooperated.” He spoke as calmly as he could, watching as the boy’s tense stance loosen just a bit. “There has been so much sadness and death around you already. Don’t let this be the last thing you do. You’re worth more than that.”

Jaxson began to cry, allowing the gun to fall limply in his hand. Spencer motioned for Y/N to remain still as he slowly approached the boy, resting his hand on the gun. Once he had it, he motioned for the kids behind him to get out of the classroom. 

“Jaxson,” Y/N said, placing her hand on his arm. “Agent Reid and I are both going to walk out with you, okay? He’ll be in front and I’ll be behind you.” He continued to cry as Spencer placed the handcuffs around his wrists. 

“You did the right thing, Jaxson,” he soothed. “No one will be able to hurt you again.”

As they walked out of the door, Spencer handed the gun to the authorities - the officer in charge taking Jaxson into custody. Y/N looked around in the chaos, finally catching Derek’s eye. Not caring who saw anymore, she ran into his arms sobbing.

“Thank god,” he said, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Spencer staring back at him. “Thank you,” he mouthed, gripping his girlfriend tighter than ever. He owed Spencer his life.

“You’re welcome,” he mouthed back.

\-------------------------

“Well, that was enough excitement for one day,” Y/N said, hugging Derek after they’d walked into the apartment.

Derek tilted your chin upward to met his mouth, which gentle brushed up against yours. “I was so worried about you,” he said, running his hands through your hair. “I was dying on the other side of the door praying you’d be okay.”

“Well, Spencer did an amazing job - and now we’ve finally met,” Y/N laughed, burying her head in his chest.

“Not the way I wanted that to happen,” he exclaimed, a smile coming to his face. If she managed to keep a happy outlook despite what had happened, he would do the same. He looked down at her once more, bringing her lips to his for a tentative yet passionate kiss. “So are you up for a little more excitement?” he asked, a mischievous look in his eye.

She jumped up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. “That kind of excitement I’m definitely into.”


End file.
